The Girl Who Lived
by msdamonsalvatore
Summary: What if Hermione Granger was the Chosen One? Draco Malfoy was a guy in love with her but restricted by his family and the Dark Side? First attempt! Please READ!
1. Chapter 1 - How it was and How it is

**A/N : This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction.. So go easy on me. Please ? :P**

**And if you like it , or even if you don't :/ REVIEW!**

**So in this fic , I write about the Girl Who Lived. What if Hermione Granger was the Chosen One?**

**Draco Malfoy a guy stuck with the Dark?**

**P.S. Slight change in THE prophecy, Forgive me if you don't like it :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter Series or any of the charachters. Just the plot . But that is an obvious fact :/**

**So here goes..**

**Chapter 1 : How it was and How it is.**

16 year old Hermione Granger opened her eyes with a start.

The nightmares were back. It had been almost 4 months since they had previously haunted her.

Sitting up in her bed she glanced towards one of her best friends Ginny Weasley. The red head was sound asleep.

Cautiously Hermione pushed back her bushy brown hair and touched the lightening shape scar marking her forehead.

It was still tingling. She looked out of the window. It was still dark and the night was silent.

She lay down again and wondered whether she should resume practicing Occlumency. Maybe Harry and Ron would help her.

She thought about the dream briefly before averting her thoughts to her upcoming year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

She thought about all her classes and wondered who would be the new Potions and DADA teachers.

With this train of thoughts, Sleep finally overcame her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.._

_Born to those who he has most hated, born as the ninth month flies…_

_And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal,_

_But she will have the power the Dark Lord knows not.._

_and either must die at the hand of the other_

_for neither can live while the other survives"_

These words had long ago described the destiny of Hermione Granger.

Her parents were muggles , that is non magic people. She was a witch born in the family.

Before she was born Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and Alastor Moody , an Auror had came one fine night to the Granger family home , No doubt startling the Matthew and Jane Granger.

They had, obviously, not believed a word of what they were told but somehow (And he never tells her exactly how) her parents were convinced by Dumbledore. Protection was provided and the Grangers were guarded. But the prophecy was already in action and they were found.

She was just 2 when her parents were murdered by the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

She wasn't intended to be a survivor either, but when Voldemort cast a Killing Curse upon the infant, her mother threw herself in the way thereby sacrificing her life

And her love countering the Killing Curse deemed Voldemort to a bare existence with no body , no power.

It was often doubted that a Muggle Born could be the one to kill the Dark Lord or if she was really the Chosen One.

However, her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny and their families were always there for her.

Having spent her childhood in an orphanage until she got her acceptance letter at the age of eleven, she had no idea what it felt like to be in a family.

But Lily and James Potter as well as Molly and Arthur Weasley hardly made her feel as if she did not belong. And for a while everything was fine. It was like HE wasn't real. He wasn't returning.

But he was back. She had seen him come back to life in front of her own eyes the night of the Final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament 2 years ago. The night Cedric died.

Oh how she missed Cedric. He was the boy she fell in love with when she was thirteen. He did not see her as the muggle born, bookworm , know it all , the-girl-who-lived.

He saw her as she really was. The person she was behind her usual façade. His death had put her in a deep shock.

She and her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had faced Voldemort several times, But it was never as scary as it was in her fourth year, when she saw him kill Cedric in front of her own eyes. Hermione Granger was no coward. But yes, She WAS scared of Voldemort at that particular moment.

Never had she seen the murderer of her parents in his actual form. The strange extension on Quirrell's head , Tom Riddle's Diary and visions of Green Light were just an indication that he was there. He was alive. But now she had seen him twice. Faced him twice. Almost died.

After he came back the nightmares started. She would have visions of him killing, visions of him telling her that she was just like him and every time they ended with a blinding pain in her scar.

They had become so frequent in her fifth year that she had to take Occlumency lessons from Professor Snape. But after his death in the Ministry fight the previous year, she simply neglected it. And now they were back.

She had to fight them. Fight him.

She couldn't let her parents sacrifices be in vain.


	2. Chapter 2 - Trapped in the Dark World

**Chapter 2 – Trapped in the Dark World.**

Draco Malfoy looked around the hardly lit room with wary eyes.

There were more of them. How did they keep increasing in numbers that fast?

_The Dark Lord must have huge fan following_…. Or maybe it's just the fear of him that made so many of them to pledge loyalty to the Dark Lord. Like him.

He never wanted to be a Death Eater. Still didn't.

But it doesn't help if you have a father and maniacal relatives who rever the Dark Lord.

He was just days away from being brandished with the Dark Mark. His father's friends and that aunt of his made it a point to remind it to him every time they saw him lest he does something stupid.

Personally, he didn't really care of what became of the 'god' his family worshipped. He wasn't picking any sides for the war to came. Even if they forced him to become one of them and brought him to the battle. He wouldn't fight. _He wouldn't do anything to hurt Hermione._

_Did I just think that? _He mused,_ You really should stop thinking about her Draco, Your father made it pretty clear that feelings about the Mu-about Granger, will only result in being Crucio-ed._

But why then couldn't he even think of her as a .. as a Mudblood. He was taught to call her and other muggle borns like her that repulsive word since he was a kid.

Why change now? But he couldn't. Ever since she had slapped him in his third year, he had came to respect Hermione Granger. And soon enough he was helplessly falling in love with her. He would watch her scribbling notes in classes, he would watch her excitement – the way her eyes lit up – when she knew an answer… which was , well , always!

He would stare at her reading in the library… eyebrows furrowed , big brown eyes immersed in the words and her hair cascading down her shoulders , her cheeks pink whenever it was cold.

She was so different than the other women in his life – and there had been many – and Draco found that she surprised him every time he saw her. Something was different , yet same , every single time.

She was kind , friendly , intelligent (The only girl he knew who had amazing come backs to whatever he had to say) , brave , beautiful – yes Beautiful – and she never really let the fame of being the Girl-Who-Lived get to her head. Modest and Humble always.

And that's why he was wrong for her. Not because he was scared of being cursed upon by his father for loving her. Not even because he would be in danger if he was to be with her. He did not care about all that. He couldn't be with her because she was the poster child of hope, love and goodness while he was the opposite. He was a child of the Dark. Death Eaters were almost his family. He was full of pride , hatred and anger. He was destined to be a Death Eater. He was supposed to hate her._ He was expected to bring harm to her._

Yes, he was wrong for her. And that's why he shouldn't be in love with her.

He was still deep in these thoughts when he heard him…no _it_ speak.

" We are not far away from victory my friends " It spoke coldly , " The Mudblood is vulnerable. She is weakened by her confrontation with some of us last year." It smirked

If it was not for Lucius's rash actions we would have killed her long back"

Draco shivered at those words.

"My Lord"

It was his aunt Bellatrix.

"I would like to volunteer myself to rectify Lucius's mistake… I would like to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord by killing the filthy mudblood"

Draco glared at her. Sometimes he suspected his maniacal aunt of being in love with that creature.

"Bella I believe you are my most loyal follower. But I wish to kill the mudblood myself. Though there is someone I would like to be eliminated. "

"Who my Lord?"

" Albus Dumbledore" the creature sneered.

Draco looked up in shock. Sure Dumbledore was a crazy old man but he was a good…no a great wizard. How do they hope to kill him?

"And I have just the perfect person for that job joining my rank soon" It continued as it turned to face Draco.

Cold sweat broke over Draco as he felt his mother stiffen beside him.

Surely it didn't mean him? He wasn't experienced. He couldn't kill!

Why would the Dark lord choose him?

_Lucius_

It was because of Lucius. He knew it. He was being punished for his father's mistake. He was being sent into a death trap because Lucius let himself and several others get caught.

Slowly he looked up to the creature's face. He felt his fears being confirmed by the cold as well as amused stare.

Suddenly he realised why he was chosen.

He was being sent to a death trap.

And he wasn't meant to survive.


	3. Chapter 3- What Happened in Diagon Alley

**A/N : Hey. So this is Chapter 3 now. Thank You s to WALIXELA - My first Review :'D**

**Happy that you enjoyed it :)**

**Okay so read on..**

**Chapter 3 – What happened in Diagon Alley**

"Hermione! Wake Up!" Fifteen year old Ginny Weasley prodded her best friend. "We have got letters from Hogwarts!"

"Mhhmmm" Hermione simply rolled over.

_Gotta pull the big guns_. Ginny thought as she shouted "LAVENDAR BROWN IS THE NEW GRYFFINDOR PREFECT!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Hermione as she sat up in horror.

Then she saw her friend's amused expression and twitching lips. "Gin!" She all but shouted.

"Don't look at me like that Mia! You were not even opening an eye and I was trying to wake you up since the past fifteen minutes!"

The twins chose that moment to stroll in their room.

"What is this we hear about Won Won's girlfriend being crowned as the female prefect this year?" Fred choked.

"Well – Hermione began, glaring at Ginny , " Ginny here thought it would be funny to wake me up to a statement like that"

"Not my fault! You got that coming!"

"Now Now Ginerva" George started "Surely you know –

"DON'T CALL ME GINERVA!" screamed Ginny!

"But lil sis we love that name, Don't we Fred?"

"Yes we do! And _Ginerva _mother is calling you and Miss. Still – in – bed down for breakfast. The Potters are going to meet us before we go to Diagon Alley"

"Which is –" George continued, " Exactly in thirty minutes from now". So hurry up Hermione and _Ginerva!"_

Ginny glared at the twins as they chuckled away and Hermione got up to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy paced the floor of his room. He was thinking of ways to forfeit this school year at Hogwarts and remain at home.

He looked over at his desk where his letter lay unopened. If he did not go then he wouldn't be expected to kill Professor Dumbledore._ And be killed._

He thought of all the ways that could get him out of this mess. Several involving a preferably long stint in St. Mungo's. He was still thinking over his plans when his mother walked in.

"Draco", Narcissa Malfoy called out in a small voice.

Draco looked at the frail form that was his mother. She had grown so weak since his father was imprisoned.

"Are you packed for tomorrow darling?"

Draco walked towards her, " I don't want to go mother. I think I should forfeit this year."

Narcissa looked up alarmed. "I cannot kill him mother. Even if he wasn't the most powerful wizard alive. I cannot kill."

Unlike rest of his family and friends, his mother was a person he both trusted and confided deepest darkest fears, even his feelings for Hermione were secrets she kept safe with her.

"Draco dear, you can't just let go of an entire year because you can't kill. I know you are not capable of murder. But you must go. For if you don't , you will be in direct danger of the Dark Lord. And Hogwarts will keep you safe from him."

"It's safe because Dumbledore's there mother. And I am supposed to kill him. How can – "

"I know Draco. But going there and making a show of attempt is still better for you.

Oh How I wish Severus was alive. He could have helped you I am sure of it…" Narcissa trailed.

His potions master and guardian in the school was killed the previous year when he was present at the ministry when Hermione and her friends confronted a bunch of Death Eaters including his father. Whose curse killed Snape was still a mystery. But the Potions master was still dead. And now he had no strong ally in the school.

"Mother I would rather not." Draco whined.

"Draco need I remind you that it's not an honourable thing to back out of your ventures due to fear?" Narcissa Malfoy said sternly.

"But mother – "

"Don't try to oppose me. Get dressed we are going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies" she interjected as she left the room.

As much as she wanted Draco out of danger, Narcissa would not let him ruin an year worth of learning because of the Dark Lord. She had to find a way to ensure his safety, but that didn't include hiding him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione flooed to the Leaky Cauldron before the Weasleys and found James, Lily and Harry Potter sitting at the bar smiling at her.

"Harry!" She rushed forward and hugged her best friend as he beamed at her.

Ginny , Ron caught up with her as she turned to meet Lily and James.

"Hermione dear how have you been? Had a good summer?" Lily asked as James reached behind her to shake hands with Ron.

"Oh it was beginning to get awfully boring at the orphanage until these two rescued me" She sniffed pointing at the twins who joined them "Hey Lily!" they waved as Lily smiled at them.

"Hello Lily" Molly Weasley entered smiling at her friend. "Ready to go everyone?"

Muttering approvals and talking amongst themselves the group went to the back of the inn and entered the Diagon place was full of young wizards and witches running about getting last minute supplies before the trip to Hogwarts the next , Harry and Ginny went off with Lily and James to get a new set of robes as well as visit the Apothecary for Hermione's Potions rest of them went with Molly and Arthur Weasley to get books for the whole lot of them.. The group was to meet at Fred and George's shop after they finished with their shopping.

"Harry did you know Hermione is the new Gryffindor prefect?" Ginny said as she looked over at Hermione shooting her glares. Her friend just hated the limelight.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. We would be working together" Harry smiled sheepishly as he showed them his Prefect badge.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried " That is so wonderful!" Harry beamed at her as they walked into Madam Malkin's…

"Mother I do not need new robes!" A voice whined from inside.

"Keep quiet Draco and let the woman work.."

The three looked at each other _Malfoy? _Harry mouthed just as James and Lily followed them in.

"Go on Harry. Don't stall here" his father said.

The three moved forward. "Well lookie here. What do we have?" Draco smirked, " Two thirds of the 'Golden Trio' and the Weaslette"

"Shut it Malfoy" Ginny sneered.

"Draco- " His mother started but he interrupted her " Aww did I hurt your feelings Weaslette? Why don't you go cry to Potty over there"

"Malfoy-" Harry began, pulling out his wand and just then two things happened. First, His father restrained Harry before he could hex Draco Malfoy in front of his own mother. Second, The robe maker slightly pushed up Draco's left sleeve to which he winced and jumped back " I said I don't want new robes! Let's go mother!" He walked out in a huff. Narcissa Malfoy followed her son without looking at the small group left behind.

"Git!" Ginny growled as the other two stared after the Malfoys curiously.

"I am telling you Hermione! It has to be the reason he reacted that way!"

They regrouped with the others at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Harry was telling her and Ron his theory for Malfoy's behaviour. (Which according to Hermione was no different than he usually was)

"He has been branded with the Dark Mark!"

"It make's sense" Ron said " His father was a Death Eater. He is surely going to follow in his precious daddy's footsteps"

"Ron he is just sixteen! I don't think he can be a Death Eater so young!" Hermione had a hard time believing it though it did make sense. "Voldemort wouldn't want a youngster on his team so early. He can make mistakes. He isn't experienced!"

"What if he was being trained to be one since he was a kid" That was Ron of course.

"Whatever" Hermione rolled her eyes, "I want to go get some treats for Crookshanks. Do you want to come?"

"No actually I am going to find Ginny" Harry blushed.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Well I have to get a gift for Lav" He shrugged.

She snorted and waved them goodbye.

She was walking towards the store musing about what Harry had said when she heard whispered voices coming from an alley to her right.

She stopped for a second and turned. _…too much time…Has to be done…the dark lord…_

Her eyes widened. She edged closer casting a silencing charm at herself and hid in the shadows.

Draco Malfoy rushed in the view. He seemed to be raging and attempting to exit the alley.

A wizard followed him "Stop right there Draco! Do not walk away from me" he growled as he grasped Malfoy's arm.

Draco turned around. " I do not want to talk about it. I told you, I'll do what I can. I'll try."

"Oh no young man!" The wizard spoke in a menacing tone, " You won't _try. _You _will_ do it. You are the only one in Hogwart's who can do it."

_Only one at Hogwart's who can do it? What are they talking about._

She looked up. Malfoy seemed to have paled at these words though his face showed no emotion.

"Now now Rudolphus" Narcissa Malfoy came into view. _Rudolphus? Rudolphus Lestrange?_

"You have made your point. Now stop troubling my son. He has to leave tomorrow and I wish to spend time with him in peace"

Rudolphus Lestrange glared at the woman behind him. "Make no mistakes" He smirked at Draco before walking off in the direction of Knockturn Alley.

Hermione's mind was racing._ What were they talking about? Was Harry right? Is Malfoy a Death Eater now?_

"Mother" Malfoy's voice got her attention. It sounded… broken.

"I can't do it" Desperation was clear on his face.

Narcissa walked to her son and held out her hand. "Don't worry son. I'll think of a way."

He nodded at his mother before they left the alley.

Hermione stayed back for a while wondering what to make out of all she had seen. And then she slipped out of the alley and walked back to the twin's was thinking of what to make out of Draco's words when she heard Molly calling out to her.

"Hermione! Where were you?"

"I…"

"You know you are not supposed to go off alone! With Voldemort back. It's not safe honey!" Lily joined her.

"And you two" Molly glared at her two best friends, "Letting her go alone? How irresponsible!"

"But mum…" Ron started.

"Not a word out of you Ronald Weasley!"

"Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, "I am sorry I went off. I needed a few treats for Crookshanks so I just left on my own"

"Not a problem Hermione, since it's clear you are unharmed" James Potter smiled.

"Now let's get going everyone" Arthur Weasley spoke. "You kids have lots of packing to do"

The group slowly trudged back talking excitedly but no amount of jokes, gossip and news could take Hermione's mind off what happened in the alley.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pleas and Promises

******A/N: Well hello there! Chapter 4 is out :) **

**I am sorry this one's a bit short but it was kinda important and I couldn't really club it with the next one that I have to write.**

**If any of you have any suggestions or ideas that you feel should be a part of this story, Feel free to tell me. i am open to them (I'll give you credit also :) :* :P )**

******So...Read on, and REVIEW! Means a lot to me :)**

******Oh...Also Thank You(s) go to the following people -**

**WALIXELA - Glad you like it and thanks a lot :***

**twivamps - Thank You :) I'll try to update everyday. Glad you enjoyed it :D**

**Jo - ThankYouSoMuch!**

**Reilly -Totally! I am going to show in the yet to come chapters How people treat her as if she is considered smart only because she is the chosen one. Also another set hates her for being a Know-it-all supposed saviour. I hope I really gripped your interest with these chapters and hope you find it compelling enough to follow it all the way to the end :")**

**Chapter 4 – Pleas and Promises **

Nymphadora Tonks looked out of the window of her parent's living room. Remus would be coming any moment. She trudged back to the kitchen and found her mother bustling about , taking care of last minute preparation.

"Is everything alright dear?" Andromeda Tonks asked her daughter noticing the nervous expression on her face, "You look quite pale."

"I am fine mother. Just a little excited about the first day to work" she smiled. Andromeda nodded and turned back to setting the table.

"Nothing to worry dear. You will do great. I assume Remus will be helping you with it?"

Tonks nodded. _Remus. I wonder if he is alright. _

She hadn't heard from her fiancé since the previous night before he turned to his werewolf form. She was worried about him and wandered about the house restlessly. He was supposed to join her and her parents for dinner before she left for her job._ He should be here any minute._

* * *

She walked in to her room and picked up the appointment letter on top of her bed and unfolded it, reading it for the umpteenth time.

_"Dear Ms. Tonks,_

_We have received your application for the post of 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' teacher._

_We are pleased to inform you that your qualifications and experience as an auror has deemed you as the best candidate for the job._

_We require you to report to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the night of September 1__st__ 2012._ (A/N : Yeah I know according to the books 2012 is not the right year but whatever)

_Congratulations and Welcome to the Hogwarts family._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

_..._

She sighed. Imagine teaching a class full of restless teenagers. She wasn't very keen on that. But Albus wanted as many members of Order inside Hogwarts as possible.

With Voldemort's comeback and the dangerous times it was fit to protect Hermione and the rest of the students with as many of them as possible.

She folded back her letter and glanced up at the wall clock. Forty minutes past seven. _You are late Remus Lupin._

She smirked to herself before turning towards the door. Just than a muffled _crack_ came from downstairs. _Remus!_ She thought as she dashed down the stairs just in time to see her mother open the door to a rather unexpected visitor.

Andromeda Tonks stood in the door stunned as her daughter came up behind her.

"Hello Sister. Its been a long time hasn't it?" Narcissa Malfoy smiled.

* * *

Tonks pushed past her mother with her wand raised, "You!" ,she growled.

"Now there Nymphadora, I suppose Andromeda would not want you to attack her sister when she visits your home for the first time." Narcissa crooned.

"Get back Dora" her mother spoke softly , eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"No mother!" Tonks screamed, "And you! What are you doing here?"

"Dora I think I have asked you to get back"

"And I said – " "Nymphadora Tonks! Put down your wand and get back here this instant!" Andromeda scolded her daughter.

Tonks grudgingly stepped back but she did not avert her wand from Narcissa's direction.

"What do you want Cissy?" Andromeda asked irritated.

"Can I come inside?" Andromeda noted her sister looked pale. Her face had lost its glow and her eyes were sunken with dark shadows.

She looked as if she was about to die any moment.

"Yes.." "MOTHER!"

Andromeda ignored her daughter and let her sister in. Narcissa cast a glance around the house. "It's a cosy place… Very homely" she mused.

"Do you have a reason to be here Narcissa?" Andromeda asked again.

Her sister slowly turned to face her. "Yes… I… I just needed someone… I don't know…I..I need to talk…I…" Narcissa burst out in tears and sank to the floor. Andromeda and Dora both stared at the woman in front of them in surprise.

_What has caused HER to cry. And visit my mother? After all these years of ignoring?_ Tonks hesitated and lowered her wand a bit.

"I…I needed you…",Narcissa wailed as her elder sister comforted her. "I needed my sister.."

_Wonder where is the favourite crazy sister?_ Scoffed Tonks

"What happened Cissy?" Her mother asked sitting on the floor, stroking her sister's hair.

"D-Draco… It's Draco…" was all Narcissa managed before bursting into sobs again.

Nobody noticed when Remus Lupin entered the room and looked at the scene in the room before him.

"What the hell?" he said before he could stop himself. Tonks hurried towards him, "Remus! You are late!"

"I…yeah…What is going on? I didn't know 'family dinner' involved your mother's sister too." Lupin whispered looking at the wailing curiously.

"No it doesn't". His fiancée glared at him. "She showed up few minutes ago and started bawling" she continued as her mother escorted her sister to the sitting room.

"Did she say why?" Tonks rolled her eyes at Remus's question, "Yeah, something about that brat of a cousin I happen to have.." She trailed as they entered the room.

* * *

"Narcissa please stop crying and tell me what happened to Draco? Is he fine?" Andromeda was getting worried.

"Y-Yes… He is okay. Nothing happened to him… yet" sputtered Narcissa before fresh tears rained down her face.

"Yet? Cissy stop crying this instant and tell me what do you mean? What in Merlin's name is going on?" Her sister coaxed in a stern voice.

Narcissa let out a couple of sobs before taking a few deep breaths. She then turned towards her sister and spoke in a low voice. "The D-Dark L-Lord… He assigned a task for Draco. Draco has been branded with the Dark Mark."

Behind her she heard a sharp intake of breath. "What?" Gasped Remus.

Looking at their expressions Narcissa quickly added , "He did not want to. He wanted to keep himself as well as me away from the war. But the Dark Lord… He is making him do this as a result of Lucius's mistake." Tears streamed down Narcissa's eyes. "My poor Draco. He is so scared. He is not a killer. He is no Death Eater. He can't do this…" She sobbed into her hands.

"KILLER?" Shouted Tonks "The Dark Lord wants him to kill? Who?"

"I..I can't tell" Narcissa looked scared.

"Why?" Tonks was losing patience._ What twisted trick is this woman playing_

"I can't. You have to believe me" She turned to her sister. "We are bound by spell to keep this from any one to whom the Dark Lord doesn't speak of it directly. I wouldn't be told if I wasn't in the same room"

"But- " Tonks began as Remus cut her off. "So how much exactly can you tell?"

"Just that…that Draco is supposed to kill. And if he fails he would be killed by them. He is not safe. I told him to pretend to try but Rudolphus is on to us.

He suspects. I have reason to believe that Draco would not be safe at school."

"And why have you come to Andromeda to tell all this? Wouldn't it jeopardize Voldemort's plans?" Lupin notice Narcissa flinch at his name,"How do we know you are not tricking us?"

"Because I do not support him. Lucius did. But me and Draco? We avoid the whole lot of them. I do not share their ideals. And all that matters to me right now is the safety of my boy?"

Silence followed as the three processed Narcissa's words. _Is she saying the truth? Should we trust her?_

"I believe you" Andromeda broke the silence. "I understand your fear for your child. But what exactly is the reason of you being here tonight?"

Remus studied Narcissa's face as she started,"As I said… I needed you… And… Well I was hoping.." She turned towards Tonks and Lupin,"That you can help provide protection to Draco in Hogwarts"

"No Way!" Tonks lashed,"I don't even trust-" "She is telling the truth" Remus interrupted her again."All I am not sure about is whether we are providing security _from _the Death Eaters or _to _the Death Eaters. How can I be sure you want us to protect Draco and his aides while they work towards the task?"

"You think I would want you to protect a bunch of maniacs who tore my family apart for ideals that I look down upon?" Narcissa smirked before speaking softly, yet urgently

"Please just ensure Draco's protection and I will let you know all that I know about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Every single thing I chance upon" She sounded desperate.

Tonks looked at Remus who nodded.

"Okay" she sighed. "I'll be teaching there this year. I'll keep an eye on him and see to his safety"

"Y-You Promise?" Narcissa sniffled.

_Promise? What are we? Two? _Tonks rolled her eyes. "Yes. I _promise_ to keep Draco safe."

"You will? Thank You…Thank You so much" Narcissa gave a watery smile. Tonks just waved her off and Lupin gave her half a smile.

She looked around "I am sorry if I disrupted any plans…"

"Its okay Cissy" Her sister smiled. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No. Draco is alone at the Manor. I should go. He shouldn't be left alone for too long" She stood up.

_Paranoid much?_ Tonks thought as she nodded.

Andromeda escorted her sister outside and after assurance's and goodbyes Narcissa finally left.

"Well" Tonks smirked "That was weird!"

"Funny thing is…I am sure she was telling the truth." Lupin mused.

"You should talk to Dumbledore about this Dear." Andromeda looked thoughtful. "He would know what to do."

"You are right mother" Tonks shrugged."I'll talk to him about it tomorrow"

Remus and Andromeda nodded.

"Now let's have dinner. I would be surprised if it isn't all cold now.." Andromeda bustled away.

"Do you need any help?" Lupin started as Tonks pulled him back. He sighed. He was trying to avoid the confrontation with a cross Nymphadora. He was relieved when Narcissa's visit put off her questions and he was hoping she had forgotton about it. He had forgotten to Owl her this morning and then Sirius showed up at his home an hour and half ago. He lost the track of time chatting up with Padfoot and by the time he realised what time it was, He was late.

Slowly he turned towards Tonks, a wary smile on his face.

" .Late.!" Tonks glared at him her hair turning a dark shade of green.


	5. Chapter 5 - Not what he was?

**A/N : So Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My internet wouldn't just work! Anyways they are finally going to Hogwarts :D**

**So um.. Read on.. and REVIEW pleaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeee! It makes me happy and gives me motivation to write more! Please do review :)**

**Also I wouldn't be getting internet from 14th of this month to the end of June. I am going away on a holidayyy :D So be patient during that period! :)**

**Until then I'll try to update everyday :D**

**Also WALIXELA - Thank You So Much Yet Again! And Yes you guessed right. Narcissa it is!**

**Chapter 5 – Not What He Is?**

Hermione woke up before anybody else. She tried to fall back to sleep but after what seemed like hours of tossing and turning she sat up with a huff.

Deciding to do few last minute checks on her packing she set to work before getting ready for the journey back to home.

_Home_. That was what Hogwarts was to her Being an orphan and with no real family to turn to Hermione felt the most at home since she first stepped into the Great Hall as a bushy haired, buck toothed eleven year old. She had grown up into a brave teenager, ready to face her destiny and the greater part of who she was now was because of Hogwarts and the experiences she had while she was there.

She stood gazing out of the window into the still dark sky and was thinking with a serene smile on her face about all the fun she had at Hogwarts.

Surely there had been tragic moments. Deaths. She had lost Cedric. And now even the man she hated for being so uncharacteristically mean to her since her first Potions Class. Severus Snape was a cold man who was unfair when it came to most of his ways. But the previous year the fact was made known that he was in fact a double agent for Dumbledore working against the Death Eaters who were once his family. He had secretly looked out for her ever since her first year and went to great lengths to protect her even when she suspected his motives. At his funeral she was shocked to find that he was Draco Malfoy's godfather. _Draco_ Her mind drifted back to hours back when she saw Rudolphus confront him. She remembered his stricken face, his pleading eyes as he told his mother he couldn't do whatever Voldemort is making him do.

_ But why? His family is one of the biggest supporters of Voldemort. What could possibly make Malfoy defy him?_

She replayed the conversation she witnessed in her head. _What are they making him do?_

Rudolphus had mentioned Hogwarts. There was no way those barbarians…. Those Death Eaters could attack Hogwarts. Hogwarts is protected too well for them to breach it. _Maybe that's where Draco comes in_. Her brain worked up the possibility as she made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about it after her prefect meeting.

_And Malfoy looked so unwilling… so trapped. His eyes had looked like those of a dear trapped in headlights._

Why? Wasn't he with the Dark Side? Or he sincerely wanted to keep away from whatever was being planned for Hogwarts?

_No that is ridiculous. He can't oppose the Dark Side. He is too wrapped up in his holier than thou life to risk it all. _But what if he wasn't that bad? _He makes life living hell for you and your friends! He mocks Ron and Harry… He makes fun of Luna and Neville… He struts around as he owns the bloody school… He calls you Mudblood! Not bad enough for you? _She snorted to herself. But come to think of it… He hadn't called her a Mudblood since their third year. _That's 'coz you basically sucker punched him._ And he has even minimized his face offs with Ron and Harry. _Considering the bull Ron is in anger, that might be the reason for it._ Infact he hardly made a bad comment about her blood origin , her hair , her teeth or even her being a know it – ahem… her being a _intellectual _the previous couple of years she mused.

She noticed the sun begin to rise over the horizon and suddenly it dawned upon her…_ Maybe… Just maybe… He really is not bad. He is changing to someone who is not what he is now…_

* * *

The Burrow was ringing out with shrieks, shouts and yells as the youngest two Weasleys ran about with pieces of toasts in their hands as they threw in the last of their belongings in their trunks.

Hermione watched the siblings dash about in confusion and frustration with eyebrows raised as she sat on the couch ready to go.

"Mum….." Ginny's voice rang out, "MUM! DID YOU SEE MY QUILL SET?"

"Ginerva Weasley! Stop yelling! If you had finished packing yesterday itself you wouldn't have to-" "Mum!",Ginny rolled her eyes,"We just have five minutes left!"

"Hmph…It's in your room behind the armchair" She mumbled while shooting disgusting glance at Ronald stuffing his trunk with his pyjamas, robes and accidently one piece of Cauldron Cake.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Fred and George seated themselves on either side of her and stared at her face. "What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"So you would be one of the prefects this year?" "Apparantly. Your point is?" "You know Hermione – " Fred started, " – You are like our little sister – " George piped in.

" – And we would do anything for you." Fred finished with a smile and a wink.

"Uh. Yeah I know guys. Thank You. It means a lot…" she trailed at their expressions.

"Oh don't worry about it!"

"You can pay us back for all the brotherly love we shower on you."

"I can?" Hermione started to get up.

"Sure you can!" George pilled her back," You just – "

" – Have to ensure that these – " Fred held up purple, red and gold flyers of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

" – get posted to every – " " – Yes EVERY common room , house table , dormitory or classroom!"

"I reckon you can do that much for us – " "Can't you _little sister_" Fred waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I…" "Fred and George Weasley! Let go of the girl! And don't you have to go to that shop of yours" Molly Weasley came in shouting.

The twins handed her the flyers and before she could say "Merlin" they had apparated away to work. "Come Hermione Dear… let's leave" Molly smiled.

Hermione stuffed the flyers inside her bag and followed Mrs. Weasley to the front door where Ginny, Ron and Mr. Weasley stood by the Ministry provided cars.

After stuffing her trunk in the boot she grabbed Crookshanks basket and got in besides Ron, anticipation for the year to come building as the car picked up pace.

* * *

Harry Potter was standing on the platform no. 9 3/4 waiting for his friends to come. His parents had dropped him off here and went to attend some duties for the Order. His owl, Hedwig was getting restless and tapped her beak against her cage to draw his attention. Hedwig hated the crowd filling the platform steadily. "Just few minutes more Hedwig" he assured his pet. "They'll be here soon" Hedwig just hooted indignantly and tapped the cage some more. Harry sighed,"I guess I should just go find a compartment. The others will come soon enough."

He turned and walked towards the Hogwarts Express reminiscing all the previous times he had travelled by the train. He placed Hedwig's cage and his trunk in the rack and went through the rows of mostly empty compartments. He found Neville and Luna sitting in one of them and knocked at the door. "Hello Neville! Luna." He smiled.

"Hello Harry" Neville grinned. "Hi Harry…" Luna said dreamily as usual. "We were just discussing the article about Grofkin's Root in the Quibbler. You want to join us?"

"Er… Sure" Harry sat rather reluctantly as both of his friends resumed the debate about the importance of the poisonous herb. He spotted Hermione at the platform and excused himself to meet her. When he was almost stepping down to the platform he heard Malfoy's voice coming from the racks. "…have to find a way. I can't be a Death Eater… I am not Lucius…" _What? That can't be what he is saying… _Harry turned towards the rack and was about thinking of listening to what exactly Malfoy was saying. Just then he was caught around the neck by firm arms as a whirlwind of Red hair that was his girlfriend gave him a surprise hug. "Ginny!" He exclaimed hugging her back as he saw Ron gagging, and Hermione grinning at him. Ginny let go of him as he turned to hug both his best friends. "You have managed to anger Hedwig by being so late!"

"Blame it to on these Weasleys" Hermione chimed

"Hey!" Both the siblings cried out as Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Oh its so good to be together again." Hermione smiled.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was standing before his trunk on a rack on the Hogwarts express. He still didn't want to go to school this year. Hidden by the various filled rows he was weighing his options. He did not want to leave his mother alone in a house full of Death Eaters. He did not trust any of those mentals even though they were practically family. And most of all he did not want to kill Dumbledore. He did not want to be one of them. "I can't do this." He thought aloud, " I have to find a way. I can't be a Death Eater… I am not Lucius…"

His reverie was broken by a squeal and he looked behind the racks to see the Weaslette attacking Potter with a hug. _Urghhh…disgusting._

He saw the Weasel enter and behind him _she_ came… Her hair being ruffled by the breeze, her chocolate eyes shining with happiness and her tinkling laugh…_Stop it Draco! Don't think about her. Granger can never be yours._ He scolded himself. He decided to stay until the group passed. He couldn't face her…_ Not when I have been marked by her enemy's sign._ He gritted his teeth. He saw Potter and his girlfriend leave, followed by the weasel and Granger. He slowly came , closed the door to the racks , turned around and found himself gazing in those chocolate brown eyes. "Malfoy…" she spoke.

"What do you want Granger?" He pulled a mask of indifference over his face. "I … I …er.." She looked so cute while nervous he mused.

_Did I just..?! I have to leave! Before I break down I have to go. Be rude to her Draco…!_ "I haven't got all day Granger… I know I am exceptionally handsome but if you are going to stare at me the whole day at least don't do it when I am tired and standing" He drawled.

He saw her eyes narrow and her smirk become pronounced "Never Mind!" she spat before she turned and left.

Sighing he followed her._ Looks even cuter when angry… Not again!_

* * *

Hermione rushed inside the compartment and sat down with a huff. Her friends looked up in surprise. "What happened Mia?" Ginny asked.

"Two words – Draco Malfoy" she grumbled.

"Where did you meet the git Mione?" Ron asked, "Want me to go ruin his face?"

"No Ron… Let him be! He isn't worth it" Hermione sighed. Malfoy was an insufferable rude git. But he didn't stand a chance against Ron. She thought of her confrontation. She intended to ask him about that day in the alley but he just pissed her off. But there was something she noticed. However cold his face was, his eyes gleamed like soft silver when she looked into them. _They were not the eyes of a cold person. But of someone capable of being so much better._ She thought.

Harry looked at Hermione thinking hard while chewing her lip and wondered whether he should tell her and the others about what he heard just minutes ago. Surely it meant something. _But Hermione looked so pissed off when she came. Its better not to bring up Malfoy now._

Just then the train lurched and the journey to Hogwarts started. The group waved to the Weasleys standing at the platform and as the train chugged Malfoy was forgotton.

The rest of the journey passed quite uneventfully as the six teenagers chatted amicably, talked about the holidays and made jokes. When the prefects were called for a meeting Hermione simply ignored Malfoy, Harry on the other hand was observing him thoughtfully. Draco mostly smirked at his feet and sometimes looked up and then went back to staring at his feet.

As the Head Boy and the Head Girl told them prattled about their duties and luxuries Draco hardly paid attention. He just looked up at Hermione occasionally and finding her listening intently to the Ravenclaws Jacob Mergrinch and Elena Everdeen give them instructions. The meeting lasted for a good half an hour before they were allowed to leave and Draco was the first one to rush out.

_Must be eager to get to his girlfriend_ Hermione snorted as she thought of Pansy Parkinson. "Lets go and change into our robes Mione" Harry caught her attention. We are almost there. She smiled and followed him to the compartment. _Welcome Home Hermione_ she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6- You Are Going Crazy Blaise

**A/N : This one's a really short chapter. I thought I better update some short chapters faster than long chapters taking too much time. Tell me if you have a problem with it. With this chapter I start the Blaise and Luna angle. I really find that pairing cute. I am sure you are waiting for some Dramione action but remember, Patience's a virtue. :P**

**Okay so read on... and please Review!**

**And WALIXELA Oh they are going to help Draco! :) And yeah I'll try to update as much as I can before I leave. :)**

**Thank You :D**

**Chapter 6 – You Are Going Crazy Zabini**

Blaise Zabini got down the train and stood on the platform. A sea of students was filling the platform and making way to the carriages. His best mate Draco followed him with a painful expression on his usually poker face. The reason for that look was clinging on his arm and chattering away in her irritating voice.

Blaise rolled his eyes. _Does she never get a hint? _

For a minute he thought about ideas that could divert Pansy's attention but then he thought that whenever he did divert her from Draco she came to him. _Better him than me! Even though we are best mates, we ARE Slytherins!_

Blaise smirked and walked ahead to block out Pansy's detailed description of her holiday which was a list of stupid girl stuff and "I missed you so much Drakie/Draco/ Drake " after every few sentences.

If he was in Drako's place , Pansy would have been Avada-ed long back. He often wondered why and how Draco handled that bitch. _Maybe for the sex. She does have a good body._ But even the best sex in the world would not hold any temptation if it was followed by Pansy's incessant talks.

He got on a carriage he assumed was empty and craned his neck to search for Draco when he felt a jolt an turned around to see the carriage moving forward.

_I thought the carriage was empty_ He mused as he took in the small group of Ravenclaw third years sitting around him quietly.

"Quibbler?" He heard a soft voice in front of her.

He faced a soft blonde with dreamy eyes extending a newsletter or something towards him. _Great! I get ot be with Loony Lovegood! That's what you get for ditching your best mate Blaise!_

"What?" he spoke with raised eyebrows.

"Do you want a Quibbler?" she spoke again. "If you don't want it you can tell me, I won't mind" she smiled but her eyes were towards the front of the carriage.

"Er…." _Okay she is creepy!_

"The thestrals are so quiet today…" she whispered dreamily.

"What?" _What the hell is she talking about?!_ "What are thes….thestareals?"

"Thestrals." She turned to look at him. "They are the beasts who pull the carriages."

"But there's nothing there." He glanced at the front of the carriage half expecting to see a weird beast dragging the carriage.

"You haven't seen anyone die in front of you, Have you?" Loony smiled.

"Huh?"

_She really is a lunatic! Wait! Does she think that I might enjoy killing because I am a Slytherin? Or maybe she thinks I am a Death Eater who loves to watch people die… _

"No! Why would I watch someone die?" He snapped at her.

She still had that dreamy expression on her face. "Well the thestrals can only be seen by people who have witnessed death." She again turned her eyes towards the carriage's front.

"Oh…" _She is still talking about the theastrals…no thestrals? Only people who see someone die can see them..That's why she asked me that weird question... _

_"_Wait, So you mean to say, You have witnessed someone's death?"

"My mothers." She did not turn to look at him. "She died when I was nine."

"Oh… I am sorry?"

"Oh it doesn't make me sad." She faced him with big blue grey eyes. "She is in a good place. The Shramticks can't trouble her now" She smiled.

"Shramticks?"

"Oh they are….."

He tuned out her description and looked…actually looked at her.

_She has beautiful eyes…And quite a fine figure too…And her lips are so pink…WHAT?! Did I just think that?! You are losing your mind Blaise! This is Loony Lovegood! The Ravenclaw Lunatic! You did not just think that she looks fine… She looks absolutely disgu- Gorgeous…Oh great! Now you are going crazy too…_

_"_ Are you sure you do not want a Quibbler?" Luna asked again.

He looked into those eyes. _They are so deep..I wish I could…FOCUS ZABINI!_

_"_Err… yeah sure" He shrugged. She smiled and handed him the weird magazine.

He opened it to a random page and pretended to read so that he wouldn't have to look at her again.

But he found himself glancing up quite often to watch the fair blonde girl reading the magazine or looking somewhere with that dreamy look on her face.

_She looks so adorable._

_Wait What?_

_What is happening to me?!_

_Adorable? What is she, a bunny?_

_BUNNY?_

_Oh Great Salazar! I am losing my mind!_

He looked up again and then quickly stopped himself.

_You are going crazy Blaise!_ He smirked at himself and turned to a page about finding Wackspurts….or something.


	7. Chapter 7- I Thought You Hate Me

**Chapter 7 – I thought you hated me.**

Draco had a pounding headache. Pansy had been continuously talking since the moment she set eyes (and hands) on him that morning.

He had thought of pushing her off but after some fifteen attempts he had just let it be. Now as he strode in the Great Hall he had finally managed to get rid of Pansy thanks to her room mates join them for some hot new piece of Gossip.

.

He swept a look around the hall and found the Golden Trio sitting at the middle of the Gryffindor table chatting away. His eyes found Hermione's and she immediately turned her head away.

Beside her Potter had a strange calculating look on his face as he watched him. He smirked and made his way to sit beside Blaise.

.

Blaise had his brows knit together as if having a mental argument with himself and he was looking at some sort of newsletter in his hands.

"Zabini." Draco acknowledged him. Blaise looked as if he didn't hear him.

"BLAISE!" He sneered causing his best mate to jump up.

"Whaa- Who? Drake?"

"No Shit Sherlock!" Draco smirked.

"What's Sherlock? Is it something like the thestrals?"

"Nevermind" He hardly wanted to explain it to Blaise why he was speaking about characters from Muggle novels.

"Why are you talking about thestrals all of a sudden?"

"Uhh…."

"And what is that god forsaken magazine in your hand", Draco snatched it away from Blaise's hand. It said 'The Quibbler'.

"Oooohh" Draco spoke in a mocking tune, " Hanging out with Loony these days, eh mate?"

"Shut up! I had to go into the carriage with her because you were too busy handling your girlfriend!" Blaise spat.

"I do recall you going ahead of us…" Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Drake…" Blaise began and was interrupted by the doors opening and Professor McGonagall walking in followed by shy and scared looking first years as they were led to the front for being sorted.

.

.

About twenty minutes later while everyone was busy congratulating and welcoming the new additions to their houses Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of the podium and cleared his throat a couple of times.

The excited students hardly heard the sound and still majority of the voices were to be heard in the hall.

The Headmaster shrugged before pointing his wand at his throat and whispering _Sonorous_ before bellowing "SILENCE!"

The Great Hall was suddenly very quiet and Blaise chuckled to Draco,"He may be an old loon but he still has some style."

Draco nodded discreetly but turned his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at Dumbledore.

This was the man he was supposed to kill. He concentrated instead on his plate.

"To the first years, Welcome" Dumbledore smiled, "And to the rest of you, Welcome back! We are here at the beginning of yet another school year and I hope it goes in a good way for all of you. From this year onwards, students are requested not to venture out alone anywhere beyond the castle, also look out for yourself as well as your friends. In this Dark times, we should all be as careful as we can be" He continued grimly.

"Also" He continued as he broke into a smile," I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our staff. Professor Horace Slughorn…" He paused " Would be resuming his post of the Potions Master as well as the Head of Slytherin House and replacing Professor Snape."

Draco glanced up to the new Potions Master. He did not have the aura of Professor Snape. He hardly looked Slytherin!

"And now I give to you your new Defence Against Dark Arts Teacher… Nymphadora Tonks."

Draco suddenly looked up amidst the cheers and claps. _Tonks?_

He watched as a slim and tall woman with a young, beautiful face and bubblegum pink hair stood up and waved.

_Is she related to mother's sister? _

He remembered what his father told him about Andromeda Black. _She is a blood traitor Draco! Married a muggle born!_ He had sneered.

The black family had shunned her the moment she became Andromeda Tonks. She was his mother's eldest sister.

He stole a glance at Nymphadora again. He could hardly see any Black family resemblance.

_She is quite young. Is she my cousin?_

Draco pondered over this as he ate his dinner. He knew how much his mother missed her elder sister.

Maybe his being here could have some positivity in it. He could try to mend things between the sisters.

* * *

After the dinner the Great Hall quickly emptied and he and Daphne led the Slytherin first years to their dormitories. After the last of the Slytherins were in their rooms Daphne turned to him.

"All the prefects are supposed to- " "Patrol the hallways once to make sure all the students are inside. I know." He said nonchalantly.

Daphne nodded and led the way out of the dungeons. She turned up the stairs and walked towards the right of the corridor.

.

Draco pushed his hands in his pockets as he turned towards the left and walked slowly. He hardly paid attention to where he was going. His mind was full of worry for his mother, tension about the deed he was to perform and ideas to get out of it without any harm coming to himself or his mother.

.

.

Too late he realised a presence somewhere near him. He turned around hoping to catch a student lurking and saw no one. He looked around warily before continuing his walk.

Suddenly he heard rushed footsteps and turned in time to see someone push him through the doors of an empty classroom.

He let out a yelp before holding out his wand before him. "What the hell…" He begun when he heard a voice whisper "_Lumos."_

Before him stood a woman with Bubblegum Pink hair. "You won't be needing the wand kid." Nymphadora Tonks spoke sarcastically.

"You? What do you want from me?"

"Easy kid. I am not here to murder you or something. On the contrary…" She sat on a table, "I was asked by Narcissa… and my mother to look out for you."

"My mother? Wait, your mother? You are Andromeda Tonks' daughter aren't you?

Nymphadora nodded. "Yes… So here I am looking out for my cousin."

"But…But I don't see any resemblance…" He trailed as Nymphadora shrugged and suddenly her nose grew out more long and pointed like his mother and her hair were a dark brunette.

"You are a metamorphomagus!" he gasped.

"Yes , I am!"

"How do I know you aren't who you claim to be?"

She shrugged,"How many metamorphomagus exist these days? And you can believe what you want. I hardly care. I am just here on the request of an estranged aunt to look out for my kid cousin."

"I do not need babysitting!" Draco was getting irritated."I am not a kid!"

"Well I myself am not interested in going around making sure someone doesn't hurt a spoilt brat!" She spat.

"Fine! You don't have to!" Draco turned to leave.

"Oh but I need to!" Tonks growled, "As much as I hate her for treating my mother the way they all did, she is my aunt and I made a promise to her."

Draco stopped. "She never hated your mother." He spoke softly. "She had to follow her parents and later Lucius, but she always missed your mother"

Tonks looked surprised. She then nodded and came close to him.

"Your mother says I need to protect you because you might be in danger. She says Voldemort has given you a task…"

Draco flinched at the name. "Can you tell me what is asked of you D-Draco?"

Draco looked up at his cousin before slowly shaking his head. "I can't… th- the spell…"

Tonks nodded.

"But I can show you how serious and important it is to him…" He whispered as he slowly pushed back his left sleeve.

Tonks could hardly contain her shock as she registered the Dark Mark on the pale arm of her young cousin. Draco looked positively disgusted, angry and scared.

"You are a Death Eater!" She cried. He flinched at the words.

"Not by choice… But I... I suppose you don't want to protect me now." He spoke quietly staring at his face.

Tonks stared at the young man in front of her. She did not know what to do.

Narcissa's words came to her _He doesn't want to. He never did._

_._

_What if we help and protect him and he becomes a double agent like Severus. He can be useful to the Order. I have to talk to Dumbledore about it. He has to be protected. He…He is family…_

.

She slowly nodded and spoke out,"Actually no. I and the Order will protect you."

Draco looked up evidently surprised, " But.. But are you sure? Th-The Order? I thought you hated me… the whole lot of you… I thought you liken me and mother to the Dark Lords family"

"Well, that's not true" she smiled. "I am here for you. So will be the others. Dumbledore will protect you too."

Draco flinched again at the name._ He will protect me and I have to kill him…_

Draco slowly nodded.

"Thanks Nymphadora…"

She masked her displeasure at her name and smiled at him. "You should go get some sleep Draco."

Draco nodded again and turned towards the door.

"Oh and Draco..?" She called out before he left."Never call me Nymphadora again…Its Tonks."

She spoke as her hair turned back to Bubblegum Pink and she walked out.

Draco smiled after his leaving cousin and walked back to his dormitory.

He slipped in between the covers and thought about the conversation he just had.

_Maybe _He thought _Things will turn out okay…._

He turned over and in a few minutes was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Unusual Sharing

**Hello everyone! I am SO sorry for being this late! I was on a vacation and then my college started and since I am a design student, I hardly get any time off the assignments!**

**So here is the next chapter and I promise I'll try to update more often!**

**Sorry again!**

**And Reviewwww please! It keeps me motivated!**

**Chapter – 8 – The Unusual Sharing!**

****.

_The graveyard was just like she remembered it to be. Cold, Dark and filled with Death Eaters._

_They were gathered around, casting spells at whatever was in the centre. _

_CRUCIO! one bellowed as the others laughed and joined him hurling unforgivable at the victim of the torture. Cautiously she craned her neck to see what was it. _

_._

_Just then a hand grabbed her hair and dragged her forward. Hermione screamed._

_Look who decided to join us! Dolohov taunted as he pushed her in the circle._

_There were shouts of glee and growls all around._

_Well Well Mudblood! A masked figure stalked forward, "Come to join your friends?"_

_It was then she looked down to the mangled bodies on the ground._

_She screamed as Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley's lifeless eyes stared into her. _

_Somewhere behind her she heard a frantic voice scream _STUPEFY!

.

Hermione jolted awake sweat covering her brow. She sat on her bed and looked around before releasing the breath she realised she had been holding.

She was back in her dorm room. _It was just a nightmare. Harry, Ron and Ginny are fine. Calm down Mia._ She instructed herself.

Yet the dream was too vivid for her to forget about so easily.

She could still remember the blank stares of her best friends as they lay dead in front of her.

Shaking her head she got up and went to get dressed for her first day as a prefect.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy pulled on his shirt as he thought about the nightmare he just woke up from.

In the dream, he was in a graveyard. His father's friends stood in a circle torturing some people. Or that was what it looked like from afar.

Suddenly one of them, Dolohov, he remembered, came into view dragging her behind him. _No! Hermione!_

Draco reached for his wand. _They were going to kill her._

He watched as Hermione was pushed in between as he took tentative steps towards the group.

He heard her scream and as the first Death Eater raised a wand at her, Draco shouted STUPEFY!

He felt the spell shoot out of his wand and the energy of it jolted him awake, staring at the ceiling.

_What should I make out of this dream? What WAS that place? _

Sighing as he tried to make sense of the nightmare, Draco stood up to get dressed.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hermione rushed towards her Advanced Potions classroom. She hardly had any company for this class as Harry and Ron did not pass the requirements for that class.

She quite glumly hoped she would have atleast some company in the class as she entered the room.

A quick look around showed her the faces of Lavendar Brown (ughh), Neville Longbottom (What?!), Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Romilda Vane, the Patil twins, a lone Hufflepuff, few Ravenclaws, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and…. _Why is Draco Malfoy looking at me?!_

.

She hastily diverted her gaze and saw Luna sitting alone 3 benches in front of the Slytherins.

_Finally! Someone worth talking to!...Uhh…Somewhat…_

She walked up to the eccentric blonde with a smile and spoke, "Hi Luna! Mind if I sit with you?"

The blue eyed girl turned her faraway gaze to look at her friend before smiling , "Hey Mione! Sure, By all means sit down." She scooted over.

Hermione set down her books before taking the seat.

As she turned her head towards the door hoping to see someone else she knew turn up her eyes met with silver ones.

_He is still looking…What has gotten into him._

She again turned away her gaze but every time she looked towards him, she saw his gaze still locked towards her.

Confused she turned around just as Professor Slughorn walked into view.

"Ehh Good Morning everyone!"He beamed at them,"My name is, Professor Horace Slughorn and I would be your potions master this year."

"He used to teach here earlier also you know" She whispered to Luna.

"Yes I know. He taught daddy" Luna mused aloud.

"Oh! Mr. Lovegood would be delighted to know tha…." She trailed as Slughorn exclaimed, "Ah! Harry my boy! There you are!"

She turned around to see as Harry and Ron walked in with red faces.

She smiled at them and sighed in relief. Even though she knew it was a nightmare, it was nice to see them safe.

She smiled at them again as they slid in the seat behind her and Luna and the class resumed.

Professor Slughorn had them identify potions before he announced the small vial of _felix felicis _to anyone who brewed the perfect Draught of Living Death.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Draco Malfoy jerked up at the news. With that little vial he could get him and his mother out of the danger without having to kill Dumbledore.

He immediately set to setting up his cauldron and adding the ingredients.

As instructed he tried to chop the God forsaken bean but it kept on jumping all over the place.

He looked up to see Hermione struggling like himself.

He was looking at her a lot today. He realised that she had caught him staring a few times but he just could not stop.

She had grown to be a beautiful woman far from the bushy bookworm he teased back in first year.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the ruddy bean.

After several unsuccessful attempts to cut it he just crushed it with his knife out of frustration and used it. _This Better Work_ he thought. Stirring the contents furiously.

.

* * *

.

About thirty minutes later he seethed as Bloody Potter of all people won the vial!

He wouldn't have cared if it was Hermione who won it… But _Potter?_

He wasn't expected to win a Potions challenge.

And Draco? He came second. _Second to that pathetic Potter!_

Again he wouldn't have minded if Hermione beat him to it… But that Potter!

.

Draco grudgingly made his way to his bench and shoved his stuff in his satchel and without waiting for Blaise or Nott he made his way towards the door only to find himself walking behind the Golden Trio, Potter in lead.

_Not Again!_ He smirked, ready to push Potter out of his way when he heard her speak.

"I had another nightmare… about the graveyard" She whispered.

He froze._ What?_

"Mione we have told you a thousand times! Close your mind from him! He is invading your mind through…" Potter spoke urgently when she interrupted him.

"It wasn't one of his!" She growled. "This one was different! He wasn't there…"

"Then what was it about?" Weasel asked, "Ced?"

He clenched his fist at the mention of her ex boyfriend. _Great! I am jealous of a dead guy now! What has she done to me?!_

"No…" She spoke in a wounded voice. _It still hurts her. She still misses him…._

"But it was similar… There were death eaters.. a whole lot of them…"

Draco looked up in surprise. It was one thing of her dreaming of a grave yard the same night he got his own night mare,

It was another to have it so vaguely similar to his.

"They were torturing…they killed…" She looked up to her friends as she walked, pain in her eyes. "They killed some people I love."

_His father's friends stood in a circle torturing some people._

"Some Death Eater, Dolohov I think, because of his voice, found me and dragged me to the group."

_ Dolohov came into view dragging her behind him._

"Dolohov pushed me ahead into the circle… and I saw yo- their faces…. My friends'. They were dead." A tear trickled down her cheek as he closed his eyes remembering her scream.

"And then someone behind me yelled the stunning spell and I woke up" She finished.

Draco froze yet again as he heard Ron ask her why would a Death Eater use a simple stunning spell on her.

He did not get to hear her reply as he stood still on the corridor going over what he had just heard.

Hermione had the same bloody dream as he.

They had shared a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N : So tell me what you think! Please do review! Means a lot to me!**


End file.
